Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Doctor Who merchandise news :The cover and info for Companions and Allies has been released. :The Doctor has been travelling through space and time for centuries, showing his friends and companions the wonders of the universe. :From Sarah Jane Smith and the Brigadier to Martha Jones and Donna Noble, Companions and Allies celebrates the friends that have been by his side and the heroes that have helped him battle his deadliest foes. :Beautifully illustrated and including, for the first time, a complete story guide to the adventures of all ten Doctors, Companions and Allies is the definitive guide to the Doctor's intergalactic family. :Companions and Allies goes on sale from the 28th of May in the UK, priced £7.99. :Covers and info for Shining Darkness, Ghosts of India and The Doctor Trap have been released. :Shining Darkness by Mark Michalowski :For Donna Noble, the Andromeda galaxy is a long, long way from home. But even two-and-a-half-million light years from Earth, danger lurks around every corner... :A visit to an art gallery turns into a race across space to uncover the secret behind a shadowy organization. :From the desert world of Karris to the interplanetary scrapyard of Junk, the Doctor and Donna discover that appearances can be deceptive, that enemies are lurking around every corner, and that the centuries-long peace between humans and machines may be about to come to an end...because waiting in the wings to bring chaos to the galaxy is The Cult of Shining Darkness! :This is an abridged reading of a BBC Books novel featuring the Doctor and Donna (as played by David Tennant and Catherine Tate in the hit BBC One TV series). :This title is read by Debbie Chazen. :Ghosts of India by Mark Morris :India in 1947 is a country in the grip of chaos - a country torn apart by internal strife. When the Doctor and Donna arrive in Calcutta, they are instantly swept up in violent events. :Barely escaping with their lives, they discover that the city is rife with tales of 'half-made men', who roam the streets at night and steal people away.These creatures, it is said, are as white as salt and have only shadows where their eyes should be. With help from India's great spiritual leader, Mohandas 'Mahatma' Gandhi, the Doctor and Donna set out to investigate these rumours. :What is the real truth behind the 'half-made men'? Why is Gandhi's role in history under threat? And has an ancient, all-powerful god of destruction really come back to wreak his vengeance upon the Earth? :This is an abridged reading of a BBC Books novel featuring the Doctor and Donna (as played by David Tennant and Catherine Tate in the hit BBC One TV series). :This title is read by David Troughton. :The Doctor Trap by Simon Messingham :Sebastiene was human...once. He might look like a nineteenth-century nobleman, but in truth he is a ruthless hunter. He likes nothing more than luring difficult opposition to a planet, then hunting them down for sport. :And now he's caught them all - from Zargregs to Moogs, and even the odd Eternal. In fact, Sebastiene is after only one more prize. For this trophy, he knows he is going to need help. He's brought together the finest hunters in the universe to play the most dangerous game for the deadliest quarry of them all. :They are hunting for the last of the Time Lords - the Doctor! :This is an abridged reading of a BBC Books novel featuring the Doctor and Donna (as played by David Tennant and Catherine Tate in the hit BBC One TV series). :This title is read by Russell Tovey. :Shining Darkness, Ghosts of India and The Doctor Trap are released on the 12th of March in the UK, at £9.99 each. :Covers and information for Doctor Who Adventures #97 have been released. :The latest issue of Doctor Who Adventures, out now, is a special collector’s edition – with two different covers to choose from. Which cover will you choose? :Cover 1 has the Cyberleader from the Christmas Doctor Who story, along with the Tenth Doctor and the evil Miss Hartigan. :Cover 2 has a Cyberman alongside the mysterious ‘other’ Doctor, played by David Morrissey, and his assistant Rosita. :Both issues come with loads of Doctor Who stickers and the first part of a giant double-sided poster of a Cyberman on one side, and monsters and villains on the other. Also: :*Posters: Rose, the Cyberleader and two Doctors, the Ood. :*Win a Cyber head!: Part one of a great new competition. :*Fact file: Comparing the two Doctors from The Next Doctor and everything you need to know about the dangerous Void. :*Tales from the TARDIS: Trouble for the Doctor in the Library. :*Make a mask: The Other Doctor. :*Terror through time: Find out about creatures from the Doctor’s past. This week it’s the Yeti. :*Comic strip: The Aquarius Condition. :*Comps: Win loads of goodies including an audiobook CD of Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowman! :*Subscription offer: Subscribe today and get a Sarah Jane Adventures CD! :*Plus loads more… :Doctor Who Adventures #97 was released on the 8th of January in the UK, priced £2.10 :Some extras for the upcoming Doctor Who DVD releases have been announced in DWM 404. :Delta and the Bannermen :*Extended version of episode 1 :*Loads of archive material :*The Seventh Doctor - Stripped for Action documentary :Image of the Fendahl :*Deleted and Extended Scenes :The Deadly Assassin :*The Gallifrean Candidate :*The Frighten Factor :Dalek War: Frontier in Space & Planet of the Daleks :*The Third Doctor - Stripped for Action documentary :*The Daleks - Stripped for Action documentary :*Documentary on Delgado's Master :*The A-Z of Gadgets :The War Games :*Shades of Grey - A look into the pleasures and pressures of Black and White film-making :*Talking about Regeneration :*War Zones - A look into each of the wars that feature in the story :*Now and Then feature :*The Second Doctor - Stripped for Action documentary :It has also been announced that The War Games will be a 3 disc release :Covers and information for The Krillitane Storm, The Taking of Chelsea 426 and Autonomy have been released. :The Krillitane Storm by Christopher Cooper :When the TARDIS materialises in medieval Worcester, the Doctor finds the city seemingly deserted. He soon discovers its population are living in a state of terror, afraid to leave their homes after dark, for fear of meeting their doom at the hands of the legendary Devil’s Huntsman. :For months, people have been disappearing, and the Sheriff has imposed a strict curfew across the city, his militia maintaining control over the superstitious populace with a firm hand, closing the city to outsiders. Is it fear of attack from beyond the city walls that drives him or the threat closer to home? Or does the Sheriff have something to hide? :After a terrifying encounter with a deadly Krillitane, the Doctor realises the city has good reason to be scared. :The Taking of Chelsea 426 by David Llewellyn :The Chelsea Flower Show – Hardly the most exciting or dangerous event in the calendar, or so the Doctor thinks. But this is Chelsea 426, a city-sized future colony floating on the clouds of Saturn, and the flowers are much more than they seem. :As the Doctor investigates, he becomes more and more worried. Why is shopkeeper Mr Pemberton acting so strangely? And what is Professor Wilberforce’s terrible secret? :They are close to finding the answers when a familiar foe arrives, and the stakes suddenly get much higher. The Sontarans have plans of their own, and they’re not here to arrange flowers... :Autonomy by Daniel Blythe :Hyperville is 2013's top hi-tech 24-hour entertainment complex – a sprawling palace of fun under one massive roof. You can shop, or experience the excitement of Doomcastle, Winterland, or Wild West World. But things are about to get a lot more exciting – and dangerous... :What unspeakable horror is lurking on Level Zero of Hyperville? And what will happen when the entire complex goes over to Central Computer Control? :For years, the Nestene Consciousness has been waiting and planning, recovering from its wounds. But now it’s ready, and it’s deadly plastic Autons are already in place around the complex. Now more than ever, visiting Hyperville will be an unforgettable experience... :The Krillitane Storm, The Taking of Chelsea 426 and Autonomy will be released in September 2009 in the UK, at £6.99 each. :The cover and information for Battles in Time #61 has been released. :*Cybershades: Servants of Steel :*All-new Deck Doctor Puzzle spread :*Learn all about the First Doctor :*Comic Strip: Da Vinci's Robots :*Behind the Scenes: One Giant Leap! :This issue comes with a free packet of Devastator cards and takes a look at the Cybershades from The Next Doctor. :BIT 61 was released on the 7th of January in the UK, priced £2.50 :The cover and information for Doctor Who Adventures #96 has been released. :New year, new Time Lord, and new issue of Doctor Who Adventures! :In the latest issue of Doctor Who Adventures, out now, you can find out loads of essential information about the Doctor’s latest adventure – The Next Doctor – and about the man who we all thought was a future version of the Time Lord. :And if, like us, you love the scary Cybershades you’ll be desperate to get your hands on the cut-out mask. :Also, in this issue’s comic strip, the Doctor is joined on his travels by a new friend, Heather McCrimmon. :Heather is the result of a Doctor Who Adventures competition to create someone to travel with the Doctor… and you can read her first adventure here! :The issue comes with a free Time Agent Planner – perfect for drawings, addresses, storing monster facts… and most importantly, being in the right place at the right time! Plus; :*Posters: Miss Hartigan and her Cyber friends, the Other Doctor and Cybermen posters :*Tales from the TARDIS: Rose destroys the Daleks! :*How to draw: A creepy Cybershade! :*Doctor’s data: The horrible Miss Hartigan :*Competitions: Win loads of goodies! :*Subscription offer: Subscribe today and get a Sarah Jane Adventures CD! :*All this and more! :DWA 96 was released on the 2nd of January in the UK, and was priced £2.10. DVD of the month [[Carnival of Monsters (DVD)|'Carnival of Monsters']] On the planet Inter Minor, a travelling showman named Vorg and his assistant, Shirna, arrive to entertain the populous. With them is an amazing machine - an intergalactic peepshow called the Scope. As Vorg's show begins, alilen worlds and strange creatures are conjured up from the Scope for the watching officials of Inter Minor... find out more! Book of the month The Janus Conjunction The planets Janus Prime and Menda are diametrically opposed in orbit round a vast Red Giant star. But while Menda is rich and fertile in the light of the sun, Janus Prime endures everlasting night, its moon causing a permanent solar eclipse... find out more! CD of the month [[The Daleks' Master Plan (CD)|'The Daleks' Master Plan']] In their quest to gain control of the Solar System, the Daleks have taken possession of the Time Destructor, a weapon which threatens the safety of all who stand in their way. They have formed an alliance with the Outer Galaxies, all of them bent on destroying the human race, and called a council of delegates to their base on the planet Kembel. In their midst is none other than Mavic Chen, treacherous Guardian of the Solar System... find out more! Video of the month [[The Sensorites (VHS)|'The Sensorites']] The TARDIS arrives in a lifeless spaceship. The Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan are shocked to find the bodies of the crew slumped over their stations. Yet the crewmembers are far from dead - they are under some sort of mental attack that keeps them prisoners in space... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__